


Outro: Propose

by EquinoxSolstice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bangtan are meddling friends, Businessmen!Hyung Line, Emotionally Constipated Awkward!Yoongi, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jimin is fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, yoongi is done with everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposing was easy. Getting engaged was easier. Hell, getting married was the easi<em>est</em>.</p>
<p>It's actually planning the damn things that were the pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outro: Propose

That morning, when Yoongi opened his eyes, what met him was the peaceful, slumbering expression of his beloved. Early morning sunlight weakly filtered through the curtains, the wind-chimes tinkling gently as the mild breeze stirred their warm, everyday greeting.

Yoongi gazed at the young man's unguarded features tanned skin, soft hair, pale pink lips slightly parted as he breathed, steady and sure. There was also a bit of drool on his mouth but he was so beautiful Yoongi’s chest physically ached, resisting the urge to reach up and caress his cheek, to run his fingers through those bouncy, vibrant locks.

As the morning sun slowly illuminated his lover's face, a thought suddenly illuminated in his mind.

_I want to marry him._

It was such an unbidden idea Yoongi blinked in surprise, but strangely it didn't unsettle him as he continued to stare at the honestly angelic face of Park Jimin, despite some people (Taehyung among those people) protesting otherwise. Yoongi didn't consider himself as a man who needed labels; not when he realized he also liked men, not when he was asked by the brat in front of him to be his boyfriend, and not when they finally decided to live together.

But  _marriage_? As far as their mutual friends were concerned, they already were. Hell, they were already living the life of one, worrying about the apartment bills, groceries, and utilities, eating, sleeping, quarreling and having sex together like any other married couple in the world. Yoongi didn't need a piece of paper to know that Jimin was his and he was Jimin’s. They both knew, without words, they already belonged to one another.

But marriage was more than just words on paper. It was a legal, binding commitment with recognition not just from the people around them but from the government itself. Everything they had would be shared between them, be it property or finances or personal affects. They would granted joint custody, rights, security and benefits for anything legal. And if, god fucking forbid, something happened to one of them, they would be the first one to know and would immediately be granted access to the other. 

They would finally be each other's, in every way imaginable.

Before Yoongi knew it his fingers were carding through Jimin’s hair, one tracing down a lightly flushed cheek and Jimin snuffled, nose twitching cutely. Yoongi had to stop his lips from tugging up into a smile, already aware that pigs had to be flying because he was smiling naturally but he couldn't help it. Being with Jimin helped discover sides to him he didn't know existed in the first place.

"Jiminie. Wake up." He said quietly, unwilling to break the tranquil moment, but they both had a long day ahead of them. Yoongi, in particular, needed some time alone to process the earth-breaking bomb his mind decided to drop on him today. It was a slow process, because Jimin wasn't a particularly fast riser, but eventually he managed it. One chocolate-brown eye opened and peered at him with a sleepy smile, so full of love and affection Yoongi’s breath was taken away.

Jimin’s hand reached up to keep his hand pressed on the tanned cheek, still hazy and sleep-warm and reminded Yoongi of those kitten videos he liked watching when the stress from his work was getting too much for him.

"Good morning, hyung."

Yoongi swallowed thickly. 

"... Morning, Sunshine."

_Yes, I want to marry this man._

* * *

The screech Hoseok made when Yoongi reluctantly divulged his thoughts reached supersonic levels, able to be heard even in the lobby of the BTS Entertainment building. Impressive, considering they were all clustered in Namjoon’s office in the top floor in the middle of one of the rare lunch breaks they had together without any client calls or conferences. Being the senior managers of a major music company afforded very little when it came to a break, and they all took what they could get.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, what to do?!" He squealed, and Yoongi winced. "I can't believe it, it's finally happening!" Hoseok lifted up a tissue to dab at his misting eyes, their Senior Artist Relations Officer with a manic streak a mile long. "My small hyung’s growing up, wanting to marry his boyfriend!"

"Oh my god," Yoongi hissed, rubbing at his temples and cringing at the ringing in his ears. It was his fucking fault for having perceptive friends, and the epiphany he had just hours ago threw him off his game, enough for any of them to notice. In the end, he had to reluctantly reveal the reason of his distraction, which led to the conversation they were having right now. "Damn it, I think I just lost my hearing, Hoseok."

"Why now, though? You and Jiminie have been together for a very long time, Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon said through a mouthful of bagel, reading through the latest report, Chief Executive Officer and one of the most brilliant artist-turned-producer-slash-businessman Yoongi had the privilege to meet. "You're already living together, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so? Do I need a reason to want to marry the person I'm already going to spend the rest of my life with?" Yoongi answered, as dry as desert. He took a bite out of his lunch. "I don't see you signing up for wedding bells in the near future. Oh, that's right, Jin-hyung hasn’t said yes yet." He snarked, and smirked at the brief pout the taller, younger blond gave him.

"Oh Yoongi, ignore him. Namjoon’s just irked since I wanted to wait more until we got married. I’m happy for you.” Jin, oldest, Senior Publicist, Namjoon’s longtime boyfriend, and the sanest person in Yoongi’s circle of friends squeezed his shoulder and nodded approvingly at him. In their group, Jin had the longest running relationship with the aforementioned CEO, eight years and counting, while Hoseok didn't have a current relationship but was happy with his singledom. They all thought Yoongi was married to the job and the company as a whole while having Jimin as the side mistress. This certainly shook things up a bit. "Have you made any plans?"

"... No." The fact that he wanted to get married was still something he needed to wrap his mind around, never mind making actual plans for it. Yoongi threw them all a withering look. So much for supportive best friends, although he did give Jin a thankful nod in return. "I'm not planning on doing anything."

Hoseok gasped. "You should!" He slammed his hands on Namjoon’s desk, narrowly avoiding Namjoon’s iced Americano in the process. "You just realized you wanted to marry Jiminie, so ask him already, hyung!"

"Does Jimin want to get married in the first place?" Namjoon asked, peering at him.

"Never asked." Yoongi shrugged. It wasn't a topic he thought about, and Jimin never approached him about it, so it wasn't something that he bothered knowing.

"You are a terrible boyfriend and you should be ashamed of yourself, Yoongi-hyung." Hoseok informed him, shaking their head as if Yoongi had committed the most heinous crime. "Hyung, you should always be aware of these things! What if Jiminie wanted to get married?! You'd be depriving him of one of his dreams!"

"How would you know? If he wanted to marry me, he would've asked long ago." Despite his initial cute and sweet impression, Yoongi knew his boyfriend more than he knew himself. And if there was one thing Jimin was, he was determined to get what he wanted, whatever the cost. He did it when he wanted Yoongi to notice him, to fall in love with him, and move in with him. Yoongi just gave in to Jimin’s persistence.

Or so he always told people.

"Maybe he was waiting for you." Namjoon shrugged, always the logical one. "You don't look like the marrying type, to be honest, hyung."

And if Yoongi was honest with himself, even if Jimin asked he might've not said yes, because until today, he never saw the entire point of it. Weddings were expensive, time-consuming, and stressful, and with just his job the stress levels he was experiencing was not good for his health. He didn't need to add a wedding to that.

But he thought of the relationship he had with Jimin. All this time, it was always him who was being chased around and held down. It was always Jimin doing the big steps in their relationship, not just because he was an impatient little shit, but also because Yoongi didn't want to take their relationship to a point where Jimin would back out. Jimin was always it for him, and he was terrified of fucking it up, so he allowed Jimin to dictate when and where their relationship stood.

Maybe it was time for him to take the next step forward.

"I still want to do it." He spoke up, causing the others to stare at him. "Jimin’s... fuck, Jimin’s The One, okay? Nobody can put up with my shit like he can and he's been doing it for five years. I can't..." He stopped because the next thing he was going to say was too fucking cheesy to say out loud.

_I can't breathe without him anymore. I can't remember how to live without him by my side. Every time I see him, I fall in love over and over again and I always wonder why he chose me when he could have anyone he wanted in the world. He's fucking beautiful, has this gorgeous eyes and pretty smile and this goddamned adorable snort when he laughs. Every single time he looks at me my heart stops and now I know why every single love song exists because words can't possibly tell anyone just how much I feel about him._

"I can't let him go." He said instead. "I've been looking for him all my life."

Silence.

Yoongi felt three incredulous pairs of eyes on him and refused to acknowledge the flush creeping up his neck, concentrating on the lunch Jimin made for him and steadily ignoring the way their eyes softened at his words. But it was the truth, and he wasn't going to take it back. He couldn't, even if he tried.

"Awwww, so sweet of you to say, Yoongi." Jin finally cooed, teasing, and it was only the fact that Jin was older than him that stopped Yoongi from cussing him out. “I’m sure Jimin knows that as well. I’m glad you can say your feelings now.” He patted Yoongi on the head, making him splutter and his lunch in danger of falling to the floor. Damn it, Jimin made this for him and Yoongi was not letting it go to waste. His glare found Hoseok’s amused expression while the younger wheezed and cackled in glee at the same time.

His friends were insane. But what did that make him, a sane man who followed after three fools?

"So..." Namjoon finally spoke up, smiling, disregarding the report in his hands. He laced his fingers together on his desk, looking like for all intents and purposes starting a business meeting with a client. "Shall we start the plans for the proposal, hyung?"

Yoongi looked up and stared at him. "What." He said flatly.

"Oh come on, you can't expect us to not help! One of our best friends wants to get married to his boyfriend! You can bet your ass your proposal, engagement and wedding would be the best one anyone's ever seen! We'll definitely make sure that Jiminie would say yes." Hoseok said confidently, wrapping an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders and his eyebrow twitched. Skinship wasn’t his thing, they all knew that, and the only person who could come close was Jimin.

"Get off me, Hoseok." Yoongi violently shrugged off the arm and glared at all three. "And I can handle it myself." He was going to propose and that was it. Why would he need preparation for?

"So does that mean you already have a ring picked out?" Jin asked casually. "What color is it? Does it have a stone? Label? Inscription? Ring size?"

Yoongi frowned. "That's—"

"Not to mention how you're going to propose." Hoseok piped up. "Location? Date? Time? Are you going to bring flowers? Any gifts? Are you going for traditional and cliché? Or are you doing something unique? Are you doing it in private? Public? You can't just walk up to Jimin and say 'Hey, let's get married!'"

In fact, Yoongi was planning on doing just that. "I don't need—"

"There's also the matter of Jimin’s family and friends." Namjoon added, fingers laced together as he stared at Yoongi on top of them. "Are they informed of your decision? Are they going to approve? What about your family, hyung? Do your parents know what you're going to do?" He sighed, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "And think about Jimin as well. Of course he'd like something special for a proposal. Since you're not a conventional couple, I imagine that Jimin would be happy and say yes either way, but I know Jimin is a romantic. He'd have a dream or two about proposing to you... or being proposed to." The blond continued slyly.

Yoongi stared at them and scowled. Sons of bitches. As much as he didn't like to admit it, the three of them each had a point. He was woefully unprepared for something like this. Yoongi was as romantic as a piece of brick; even if he'd pick out a ring he'd have no idea on how he was going to do it and he was going to royally fuck it up if he tried it by himself.

He couldn't leave this to chance. He was going to regret this. Hell, he was already regretting it. Yoongi grumbled as he glanced at their patient-but-barely-hiding-the-glee-and-smugness-of someone-who-knew-they-were-going-to-get-their-way expressions. But they were, as usual damn it, completely, 100% right.

Yoongi couldn't do this alone. And this was for Jimin. For him Yoongi would endure any kind of pain, humiliation, and trampling of his pride, anything to make him happy.

Yoongi finally sighed in defeat. "I make the final decisions. I don't care what ideas you have, what I say goes and nothing will change that. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." They answered simultaneously and shared a high-five between them, wide grins of devious victory on their faces. Yoongi rolled his eyes and moved his gaze to his lunch, suddenly having no appetite anymore.

He couldn't help but feel he just made a deal with the devils.

* * *

"Welcome back, hyung." Jimin greeted him when he finally came back home that night, more worn-out and exhausted than usual. Home had never been a more relieving sight, especially when you were practically forced to spend some overtime in the office just to plan a surprise proposal for your unwitting boyfriend.

"I'm home." He mumbled, sighing against Jimin’s lips and relishing in the warmth of his embrace. Jimin rubbed at his arm soothingly and pressed their foreheads together, pressing gentle pecks on his lips that made the tension in his muscles unwind.

"What's wrong? You look more tired than usual." Concern colored Jimin’s voice, hands gently running through his hair and Yoongi subtly leaned into the touch, sighing and wondering how this became his life. In almost no time at all Namjoon managed to do an action plan for his proposal, engagement, and subsequent marriage to Jimin, despite the fact that the latter two wouldn't happen if he didn't manage to successfully do the first.

He was going ring shopping with the couple tomorrow and if taking the half-day off to go through different boutiques just to pick out an engagement ring wasn't an abuse of authority Yoongi didn't know what was. They were having too much fun with this, even disregarding some of their deadlines, and it was making Yoongi’s head pound, thinking of the piled up work the next day. "Nothing. Work. You know, the usual."

A gaze narrowed and Yoongi met it straight on, knowing that Jimin was scrutinizing him closely, trying to tell if he was saying the truth. Yoongi was a good liar, although in the past few years he'd been training himself out of it because it had almost cost his relationship with Jimin. He learned the best way to hide something from Jimin was not to outright lie, but to say half-truths and omit the important things. Technically, he was saying the truth.

"Okay." Jimin apparently believed him, because he was pulling away, gesturing towards their dining room-slash-kitchen. "Come on, let's eat."

Yoongi paused in taking off his blazer. "Jimin, it's eleven pm."

A delicious pink filled Jimin’s cheeks as he looked away. Unlike Yoongi, Jimin was a terrible liar. At least, when it came to things like these. "Ah, um... I waited? I wasn't very hungry and I had to polish a dance move so—" A loud rumble interrupted him and the blush deepened into a dark red, and Yoongi thought he would never see the depth of Jimin’s affection for him. Even if it made him slightly stupid sometimes.

"Idiot." A whack on the side of Jimin’s muscular arm, although it wasn't as hard as Yoongi could make it to be. "Don't starve yourself. I told you I'd be coming home late."

"It's completely accidental!" Jimin continued to insist even though both of them knew that was a lie. "I had to finish choreography today and..." He stopped when a hand caressed the back of his nape, fingers twisting and tugging lightly at his short hair. It was a split moment, just a few seconds of contact while Yoongi brushed against him, but it was one of the most sure-fire ways of getting Jimin to shut up, and Yoongi abused it for all its worth. A smirk tugged on his lips. "Come on, Sunshine. Let's eat."

"Y-Yoongi-hyung! That's cheating!" Jimin spluttered after him, and he could imagine Jimin’s face clearly, red-cheeked and embarrassed and Yoongi knew that he could live like this for the rest of his life, couldn't imagine another life without Jimin beside him. In his thirty-odd years of living Yoongi had never thought he could experience something like this, something so maddening, so frustrating, so complicated as love. Jimin had his everything; heart, mind, body, soul and it was terrifying, how much Jimin had of him, that Jimin could break him with just one word and Yoongi would let him, let him do anything to him if it meant making him happy. 

He felt arms wrapping around him before he could sit down at the dining table and Yoongi stiffened before recognizing the warmth behind him.

"I thought we were going to eat." Yoongi sighed, helpless at the onslaught of butterflies that rampaged in his stomach, the skip of his heart. A hand came up and scratched at Jimin’s head, knocking his head against Jimin’s cheek lightly.

"I love you." Jimin murmured in his ear and Yoongi heard the content in his voice, the happiness in his words, and he never wanted to let this go.

He would make this last forever.

"I know." Yoongi couldn't help but smile, knowing now, more than ever, the quiet truth he accepted all along but only realized this day.

He was marrying Park Jimin, come hell or high water.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom needs a Proposal and Wedding!AU. This is my attempt to add that AU to BTS. This is also my first attempt to foray into the world of YoonMin, because they're cute, and this is actually my first attempt in a multichaptered fic in BTS. Fingers crossed that I could finish it completely, and please comment if you'd like to see more of it!
> 
> I've planned for the chapters to be alternating between Yoongi's and Jimin's POVs, so the next chapter would have Jimin and the maknae line.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com). Feel free to poke at me there.


End file.
